Rudy the Red Nosed Santa
Rudy the Red Nosed Santa is a Chapter 3 mission exclusive to Scholarship Edition ''and Anniversary Edition''. The Mission Intro Rudy the Fake Santa is set up with an extremely shabby looking Santa's Court in an alley in Bullworth Town. The decorations are mainly garbage thrown out from other Christmases, and Rudy is sitting on an old discarded toilet. Jimmy tells him that the place is ugly, and Rudy sends him off after "any garbage that's sparkly". Walkthrough Jimmy has to collect five different pieces of garbage from Bullworth Town within a time limit. Once Jimmy collects 2 pieces of trash, two elves and a dog chase after him. This happens again once he's collected 4 pieces of trash. Collecting all five pieces of garbage, he returns them to Rudy, who declares Santa's Court is ready to open. The second part of the mission involves Jimmy taking pictures of the kids with Santa. Pedro, Sheldon, Gloria, Melody and Karen take turns climbing into Santa's lap and talking to him. Pedro and Sheldon are both sullen, while the girls all talk a mile a minute at Santa. Karen accuses him of smelling like "horse poo and alcohol". They will scowl and make faces at Jimmy while he tries to take their pictures. He has to time manage to get a picture of each one when they're looking at the camera and smiling. Epilogue Once all five pictures have been taken, Rudy is counting his roll of bills and comments that he "hasn't seen this much money since the Track". Jimmy questions him, Rudy stammers something about the track having something to do with reindeer games. He then hands Jimmy his cut of the money and walks off, much straighter than a drunken hobo should. Unlocks This mission unlocks Jealous Johnny in Scholarship Edition ''and Anniversary Edition''. As this mission series involving Rudy only occurs in Scholarship Edition ''and Anniversary Edition'', Jealous Johnny is available at the start of Chapter 3 in Bully. Glitches * A glitch can sometimes occur. When you try to pick up the packages to decorate the hobo's Santa shop, it states you have the maximum capacity preventing you from completing the mission. * In Scholarship Edition, A glitch may occur when the player attempts to take pictures with the Digital Camera; the pictures will come out as black and white, regardless of the player's progress in Photography class. It has been confirmed that the mission Rudy The Red Nosed Santa triggers this glitch - if the player attempts this mission with a Digital Camera, it will no longer be able to take color pictures after this mission is done. To get around this problem, just do the mission Rudy the Red Nosed Santa before passing Photography 4. * A glitch will happen in ''Anniversary Edition ''where after every picture Jimmy takes of Rudy with a child, Rudy will glitch through the toilet seat that he is supposed to be sitting on. Trivia *Pedro, Sheldon, Melody, Gloria and Karen had different voice actors in this mission, and the actors were credited as "Generic Kids". The "Generic Parents" refer to the kids by their names. *The Camera used in this mission is always Digital Camera even if you didn't pass Photography Class 4. However, if you already have Digital Camera before attending this mission, it will turn back to normal camera afterward. There is no way to regain the Digital Camera once this glitch is triggered Video Walkthroughs File:Rudy_the_Red_Nosed_Santa_-_Mission_33_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_33_-_Rudy_the_Red_Nosed_Santa|Anniversary Edition Version Category:Chapter 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:Missions exclusive to Scholarship Edition